How Much Do Horses Understand?
by ArabianDressage
Summary: A story from the fandom Misty's Twilight. This is set in sort of an AU because Pam decided to take Twilight as her own and train her in dressage. This is a one-shot of a show she went to over her 14th birthday.


"Twi! Please stop galloping and canter like a normal horse." I yelled from atop my mare Twi. She wasn't cantering to the right like she was supposed to. Instead, she took off at a gallop every time I tried to canter right. "Please, Twi, we have to get ready for the show! It's on my birthday and I would really like if you would be good." My last words to my horse before she was loaded on the trailer headed for Lexington, KY.

We arrived at the show grounds before anyone else. Since it was late, and we still had to unload everything, I didn't ride that evening. Twi was settled into her stall with plenty of clean bedding and an evening snack.

The next morning, I went straight down to see Twi. I gave her her breakfast and fresh water before going back to eat my breakfast. After I had finished breakfast, I went back down to check on Twi. Her head popped out of the stall as soon as she heard me coming. "Come on, girl," I said quietly, "let's go on a short ride before anyone else gets here." I slipped her blue halter over her head and tied her to the bars of the stall. Brushing her silky mane and tail, I never stopped talking to her. I told her things about the rest of my life and how much I wanted her to cooperate for me.

We rode into the empty arena in a little over ten minutes. I didn't want to wear her out since my trainer from Colorado was coming in later that day to give me a few lessons. After about half an hour of walk, I clucked to Twi and nudged her with my calves. She eagerly moved into a springy trot as we circled the ring. Soon I felt the familiar urge to canter. She was just so perfect at the moment that I just had to try. She moved into the most beautiful right lead canter. I was so amazed I just sat on her back doing nothing with my arms or legs like I usually do. We cantered around the ring about three times before Twi broke into a trot.

Saturday morning dawned bright and early as I woke on my 14th birthday. I had an early ride in the horse show so I had to get going. I was so busy I didn't feel the butterflies starting to creep into my empty stomach. Soon Twi was saddled and braided. I still had to get my show clothes on before I could mount and ride her to the warm-up ring. Show clothes were undoubtedly my least favorite thing about dressage. After I had pulled my white pants and white shirt on, it was time for the black jacket and boots.

Twi and I made our way over to the warm-up ring in plenty of time to warm up. We pushed into the very crowded ring and started at a walk. I tried to zone out of everything except my horse but it didn't work. I was too caught up in looking at everything; as was Twi. All too soon, I heard the announcer call my name. This time, I felt the butterflies enter my stomach and stay there. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. We walked the perimeter of the arena for what seemed like hours until the judge blew her whistle and told me she was ready for me to start my test. Gently, I nudged Twi's sides and urged her to a trot. We rode down centerline and halted in the middle of the arena. The judge and I saluted to each other and the test started. I felt the smile leave my face as I became engrossed in the movements; diagonals, canter circles, and walk. Finally, I felt myself being pulled down centerline again. Making sure to plaster the smile back on my face, I saluted and gave Twi the reins as I patted her neck and let her walk out of the arena.

As we came to the place where my dad and my trainer were standing, Twi and I were greeted with a shower of "Good job!" and "Congratulations!" I dismounted and patted Twi's shoulder as I led her back to her stall. She got many peppermints and other treats as I unsaddled and unbraided her. I was very proud of her and wondered the whole time if it was just a coincidence that she was so good this weekend. How much does she understand?


End file.
